a wilting flower
by lovebug182015
Summary: my name is noelani and this is the story of how i wilted under a horrible man but sprang forth and became the beautiful flower i always was destined to be and found love along the way
1. Chapter 1

I blew a stray strand of black hair from my face huffing I pulled my waist length hair into a quick pony tail walking into the kitchen after making sure my kids were ok and seeing if they were hungry "Dwayne Duncan are you boys hungry?" "Yes mama can we have chili please?" I smiled "yes your sisters want chili to" I heard all 4 of my kids whoop with excitement and smiled I walked into the kitchen to start the chili about 20 minutes later my phone started ringing "hello" the words I heard on the other end of the line made my breath catch and made me so pissed off it wasn't even funny "hi this is Jessie I wanted to know does David have anything I really need some ice or something please" "listen here I don't know who you are but if you ever and I mean ever call my number again your gonna fucking regret it do you fucking hear me" I hung up the phone that fucking asshole David is the father of my children we met when I was 19 and by my 20th birthday I had my 2 oldest babies charlotte and Dwayne they are now 5 years old and twins David got into drugs when I found out I pregnant the first time I thought he would stop when I found out I was pregnant the second time by the time I had bailey and Anthony he was even worse but he is the father of my kids and I do not want them to grow up without a father so I gave him way more chances then I should have and I regret it when David got arrested 6 months ago I co signed a bond for him which is the worst decision I have ever done he left the same day that he got out and I haven't seen him since

Dinners done and me and the kids are eating when all of a sudden there's a pounding on the front door "YOU FUCKING BITCH OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR LET ME THE FUCK IN RIGHT NOW" I heard David's voice holler I can tell he's either high or drunk or maybe both "Charlie Dwayne take bailey and Anthony and go lock your self's in mommy's room alright" they ran and did as I told them I put my hair in a bun then I take a deep breath and open the door "what do you want David" I felt his fist connect with my mouth "what the fuck do you think you're doing telling my fucking customers not to fucking call again "with each word out of his mouth he kicked and punched and threw me around finally after what seemed like hours but was only probably 20 minutes I wobbly get to my feet and spit a mouthful of blood onto the floor then I do something I've always wanted to do I pick up my solid elephant statue from my china table and I throw it at him it hits him in the head since he's standing in the doorway by this time he fell out of the door and down my steps I hurry up and lock all the windows and doors

I knock on my bedroom door "Charlie baby girl its mommy open up" the door opens "mommy what happened to your face where's David?" Dwayne asked I hug him "I'm ok baby David left why don't you all sleep in here tonight ok babies?" they all jumped in the bed after they give me kisses good night I turn the TV on cartoons for them and I walk into my bathroom to get a shower I take a deep breath before looking in the mirror my left eye is swelled completely shut my whole face is black and blue I have hand prints around my neck from where he chocked me my whole body basically is covered in black and purple marks after my shower I get in the bed and cuddle all my babies close with me and before I fall asleep I decide what I have to do in the morning

 **BETH P.O.V**

Dog and I walk through the door into our office when the phone goes off I answer it "dakine bail bonds Beth speaking how can I help you" I hear a gravely nervous voice on the other end of the line I decide to put it on speaker "hello my name is noelani Alana I co-signed a bond for David James I was wondering is there anything I can do to get him put back in jail and to take my name off of his bond as his co-signer" dog jumps up and goes in the other room " noelani can you tell me what he's been doing" "he's still selling dope and he robbed a stop and shop a few days ago and he's just not doing anything he's supposed to be doing and I don't want to have anything to do with him" as I'm talking to noelani Duane comes back in he shows me a file for our jump today and lo and behold its David James "hey noelani is there any way you can come into the office today" she sighs "I'm sorry I have no ride" I smile to myself "well how about you give me your address and me and my team will be out there at about 11:30" "oh thank you that would be amazing "she gives me the address we say good bye

The whole team which is Duane lee and young blood and lyssa Leland and Dakota are sitting around the table waiting to hear about our hunt today "ok everybody you will not believe the luck we have today me and bethy walk in and the phone starts ringing it's a girl named noelani she tells us she co-signed for a guy and he's running amuck and she just doesn't want anything to do with him anymore so our guy for today is David James he's 27 years old he's 5'9" 160 he's got brown hair and green eyes his bond is $60,000.00 Leland what are his charges" Leland is sitting at the computer he looks it up "his charges are promoting a dangerous drug in the third degree abuse of a household member abuse of a household member assault assault assault driving on a suspended license driving under the influence and more abuse of a household member"

"now right off the bat we know he's a fighter we have it set up that were gonna get suited up here before we leave were going to this noelani's house she's gonna tell us where he's at and who he hangs out with and everything we need to know about this guy now let's go" after dog finishes speaking we all suit up and head to the cars we drive the hour and a half it takes to get to this girls house.

We all get out of the cars and look at her house all the windows are broken and the words whore and slut are spray painted on the side of her house we walk to the door and knock a few moments later a young girl opens the door she has black hair down past her hips she's wearing sleep shorts and a red muscle shirt her face and body are covered in marks and bruises her left eye is swelled shut everybody gasped when we saw her I couldn't stay quiet "oh sweetie are you ok?" she nods and her voice is so scratchy it sound like she swallowed sand paper "I'm ok please come in" we follow her into her kitchen "excuse the mess my kids are still eating breakfast would you guys like something to drink" we nod and she gets us bottles of water we tell her thank you we all sit or stand around the room a little boy who looks like the spitting image of noelani walks up to dog "are you the people who are going to put David in jail" dog smiles and crouches down "yes we are little man you can call me uncle dog" the boy looks at all of us and nods he then holds his hand out for big daddy to shake ok than my name is Dwayne and that girl with the blue dress on is Charlie she's my twin sister" "this is bailey and Anthony my youngest" noelani said nodding at the little girl and boy who had short black hair with green eyes we all introduced ourselves and we start talking "so noelani what happened to want you to have us put David back in jail"

"last night I got a phone call from someone named Jessie she wanted to know if David had any ice or anything that she really needed it and I got pissed off and told her never call again well a little while after that me and the kids were eating dinner and we heard a loud pounding on the front door and yelling and screaming I made the kids go in my room and lock the door I let him in and he just started punching me and beating the crap out of me he's never put his hands on me before actually no man ever has and no man ever will again but anyway when he finally stopped I took an elephant statue I had sitting on my china table and I hit him in the head with it well he fell down my steps and I locked my doors and windows and I made the kids sleep with me in my room I woke up this morning and well you saw what he did he's been leaving me messages all morning" "wait if he's never hit you hit before who are all the abuse of a family member charges he has" Anthony says "auntie kai he hit her and she pushed him out the window at Christmas it was so cool" Leland spoke up "wait what happened" she explains to us that kai is David's sister and he pushed her so she pushed him out a window and that the rest of the abuse of household member charges are him and his brothers fighting  
"noelani do you have any idea where he could be?" "No I don't but I could call him and say that someone's at the house and wants something from him" we all nod and she walks into her bedroom with dog to make the phone call

We stayed in the kitchen with the kids they finish eating and Charlie gets up to put all their plates in the sink but she's too small to reach Dakota picked her u by her waist and helped her put the dishes in the sink she smiles at him "thank you Mr." he smiles back t her "you're welcome"


	2. Chapter 2

BETH P.O.V

As we wait for noelani to come back into the kitchen with dog the kids and us start talking "Dwayne do you have any idea where your daddy is" he looked t duane lee like he was crazy "I don't mean to be rude mr but david isn't my daddy hes only my father what makes a daddy and a father different is that anybody can be a father but it takes someone special to be a daddy so my daddy is my mommy"I had to hug him after that "aww Dwayne come here to auntie beth give me a big hug" he did "so Dwayne can you tell me where you think david could be" he thought about for a minute "I have no idea auntie he said he would be back tonight though""thank you Dwayne so much" just then dog and noelani walk back into the room "david is on his way he said he would be here in about an hour"dog says we all nod "is there anywhere we can take the kids" "yeah my friend layla ill call her" she walked into the livingroom

NOELANI P.O.V

I walk into the livingroom and call my best friend layla "hey lani whats up?" "hey layla is there anyway you can come and take the kids for a little bit" "sure but you have to tell me whats going on after I get there ill be there in 10"I say ok and walk back into the kitchen "guys aunt layla is on her way to get you guys go get ready" the kids dashed off into their bedrooms I turn to the people in my kitchen "layla is my best friend she hates david so she wont say anything to him" they nodand a few minutes later the kids come out Dwayne has shorts and his blue tank top on with flip flops Charlie has her blue white and black dress on with her flip flops and Anthony and bailey have on jean shorts with thing 1 and thing 2 shirts on with flip flops "are you guys ready" they all nod yes just then theres a knock on my door I go to nswer it and its layla "hey lets go outside for a minute and ill tell you" we walk outside and I tell her everything that happened she hugs me "im gonna kill him I swear iam just promise you will take care of jace and kim please" I laugh "the bounty hunters are here to arrest him I just don't want the kids to see him like that" she nods and we go back inside and the kids and her leave

We sit around and start talking we talk about everything im glad I made the choice to call them to pick david up especially after last night before I knew it my phone starts going off I look at the caller id "davids calling" I answer "hello?" "yeah ill be there in like 3 minutes get the fucking kids out of the house but you stay ok bitch" I don't say anything I just hang up I turn and look at everyone "he said hell be here in about 3 minutes he also told me to get the kids out of here but he wants me to stay" they nodded and got into positions

We had been sitting just talking when they decide that they are going to hide until he is for positive in the house and not just one of his friends again "hey bitch where the fuck is james at I thought you said he was waiting here for shit did you fucking send him home" I hear daves voice I tur around to find him standing in the doorway between the kitchen and livingroom "no dave I didn't he said you were taking to long and he had places to be he said he would be back later on though" I lie through my teeth even though I know hes going to see right through my lie I was thrown to the floor with the force of the punch he hit me with "YOU LIEING STUPID BITCH WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU LIEING TO ME" he straddles my waist and starts choking me all of a sudden I see dog and Leland "GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER RIGHT NOW MOTHER FUCKER" I hear dog yell david just squeezes harder Leland hits him with what im guessing is his stun gun he falls to the side of me and I feel hands on my shoulder helping me up I look to the side once im up and I see Dakotas face "thank you" when I talk it sounds like I have a cold and it hurts even worse then last nights did they have him in handcuffs hes cussing me out the entire time "you whore you think your gonna stay in my fucking house while im gone fuck you and those fucking bastards you have I want all of you out" "shut the fuck up man shes staying here and there aint nothing you can do about it" Leland says to him "yeah whatever kades coming over and your ass better be gone or you and those two little ones are gonna be his for the taking see if I give a fuck about it" faster then I could blink I see someone I did not expect to see hit him right in the mouth "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DICK" beth screamed as she punched him right in the mouth

David is now in jail and here iam sitting in my kitchen with beth and Dakota im packing so I can stay at a hotel with the kids for a few days I know that david will make his threat good kade has tried shit with me and bailey and Charlie before im not gonna let him do it again "you all packed sistah?" "yeah im all packed ill have to look for a new job today so I can get a new place that he doesn't know about" we walked to the car once I got to the hotel I am going to call layla and have her bring the kids over we are almost there "you know what do you have an objection to working with kids?" I m so confused why beth is asking me this "no I don't why whats up?" "you can be a nanny and work for me and big daddy it's the perfect job" I agreed and we came to the agreement that I would start tomorrow I just cant wait to crwl into bed with y babies and fall asleep


End file.
